crystallisfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyvateil
Reyvateils are artificial life forms created using the most advanced sound technology in the First Era. Their biological structure consists of organic matter similar to that of Humans. The Y chromosome suppresses the Reyvateil gene thus preventing Reyvateil powers from developing. As a result, all Reyvateils are female. Reyvateil Traits The Reyvateil were originally created to utilise Song Servers known as towers. The ability to use the song servers differs for different types of Reyvateils however all Reyvateils share these common traits. They have the ability to draw energy from Song Servers, such as the towers, through the use of songs; this ability is often referred to as Song Magic. Reyvateils have the ability to absorb crystals known as Grathnode Crystals. Every Reyvateil has an Install Port which resembles a tattoo; the location of the Install Port differs between Reyvateils. Grathnode Crystals can be installed as well as Life Extending Agents. Absorbing Grathnode Crystals boost the Reyvateil's Song Magic, the boost depending on the Grathnode Crystal used. All Reyvateils, unless having underwent extensive training, are extremely weak physically. Their physical power and physical resistance to attacks are extremely low. Reyvateils often compensate this weakness with partnering with a human who'll protect them from attacks while they sing. Reyvateils, when singing, have an unbreakable level of concentration. They can continue singing even if they are being attacked directly. Their low constitution however makes it unlikely they would remain conscious after a direct attack. Song Magic Reyvateils are most known for their ability to utilise magic through song. This is known as Song Magic. A Reyvateil can borrow power from a Song Server through song. The Song Server will receive the song and depending on the song and Reyvateil, it will send back the appropriate amount of power. Song Magic can be enhanced through a process known as Install. Grathnode Crystals can be Installed into a Reyvateil in order to increase the amount of power the Song Server sends to the Reyvateil. This however puts the Reyvateil under immense mental strain as the power sent to the Reyvateil will be more than what they are naturally capable of. Grathnode Crystals also act as a toxin for a Reyvateil and may negatively affect a Reyvateil's health. Reyvateils who possess a Hymn Code can utilise a special type of Song Magic. A Reyvateil can go through a process known as a Download Ceremony, where they will Download a Hymn Crystal. A Hymn Crystal contains an Extract-Type Hymn which instead of borrowing power from the tower, controls the tower. Hymn Code Hymn Codes are a special code given to all Reyvateil Origins and Second Generation Reyvateils. A Hymn Code is required to download Extract-Type Hymns from Hymn Crystals and the Reyvateil must be aware of their Hymn Code in order to Download a Hymn Crystal. Most Reyvateils aren't aware of their Hymn Codes and in order to find out their Hymn Code, a third person has to Dive into the Reyvateil and ask the Mind Guardian for the Hymn Code. Reyvateils connected to the Ciel Dia Song Server can never have a Hymn Code. This is because Ciel Dia operates differently from traditional Song Servers. Where Tiener Zarle and the Tower of Zodalia use Hymn Code as an authentication process, Ciel Dia has no authentication process. Hymn Codes follow the following set-up: NAME_RANK_SERVER Example: FHAURIA_ANSUL_TIENERZARLE The name refers to the name of the Reyvateil which is, in this example, Fhauria. The rank refers to the rank of the Reyvateil. The ranks go as follows: *ANSUL (A title reserved for the tower administrator.) *FEHU_X (This is specifically for Second Generation Reyvateils. It refers to the Reyvateil Origin they were cloned from, for example FEHU_ZODALIA. It's loosely translated into Descend of _______.) The Server refers to the server the Reyvateil is connected to. The servers active in Sol Miene are as follows: *TIENERZARLE (The main Song Server administrated by Fhauria.) *ORIGIN (The currently inactive tower. Reyvateils connected to this tower automatically have their connection diverted to the Song Server CIEL=DIA so that they are still able to use Song Magic.) Install Port All Reyvateils have an Install Port (Also known as: Installer Port), which resembles a tattoo. The location of each Reyvateil's Install Port differs between each Reyvateil. It is possible to read a Reyvateil's emotions through their Install Port, which is why Reyvateils will keep it hidden. The closer two Reyvateils are related, the more their Install Ports will resemble each other and thus can give clues of descendants and children. Install Ports can absorb Grathnode Crystals, which increase the power of a Reyvateil's Song Magic. The effects depend on the Grathnode Crystal as each Grathnode Crystal differs in strength and ability. Life Extending Agents used by Third Generation Reyvateils are also administered through the Install Port. The D Cellophane Grathnode Crystal used by the Church of Origin is also installed via the Install Port. In most cases, another person has to install Grathnode Crystals and Life Extending Agents. An exception is the Life Extending Agent Tranquility, which can be administered by the Reyvateil herself. Cosmosphere The Cosmosphere (Also known as: Soulspace) is the common name for the Individual Consciousness Field. All Reyvateils, other than Reyvateil Origins possess a Cosmosphere. To put the Cosmosphere in the most basic sense, it is the mind of a Reyvateil. It's possible for a person to Dive into the Cosmosphere using Dive Machines. It is common practice for a Reyvateil and her partner to Dive in order to craft Song Magic. Cosmospheres consist typically of nine levels. The first five levels are known as the Conscious Levels; these are the levels which consist of feelings the Reyvateil are conscious aware of. It is possible for a β Type Reyvateil or Pureblooded β Type Reyvateil to have control over all five Conscious Levels. Third Generation Reyvateils are limited to only having control over the first level of their Cosmosphere. Dive Therapists will have gone through extensive training in order to be able control their first level, however it is very rare for even β Type Reyvateils and Pureblooded β Type Reyvateils to have any control over their Cosmosphere. The proceeding levels are known as the Subconscious Levels; these are the levels which consist of feelings the Reyvateil may not be consciously aware. These levels are impossible to control and any Reyvateil who attempts to control these levels will often risk mental breakdown. The Subconscious Levels are considered extremely dangerous and it is rare for anyone to Dive into these levels. Beyond the Cosmosphere is the Shared Consciousness Field and the Binary Field. Diving into the Shared Consciousness Field is extremely dangerous and will result in the mind of both the Reyvateil and Diver to collapse. The levels will generally consist of a world which portrays the Reyvateil's feelings. Depending on the level, the theme will differ. The Diver will typically be presented with a problem relating to the theme and will have to resolve it in order to produce a Paradigm Shift. A Paradigm Shift is often referred as Spiritual Growth of both the Diver and the Reyvateil, and allows the Diver to ascend to the next level of the Cosmosphere. Mind Guardian Mind Guardians are one of the defence mechanisms in effect in the Cosmosphere. They serve the same purpose as the layering of the Cosmosphere; both are there to protect the minds of both the Reyvateil and the Diver. When Diving, there is a risk that the minds of both the Diver and the Reyvateil may become entwined. If this happens, both the Reyvateil and the Diver will fall into a coma and will effectively be dead. The Mind Guardian will also prevent the Diver from ascending to a level that the Reyvateil's not prepared to show; if a Diver were to Dive into a level under these circumstances, both the Reyvateil and the Diver's mind would become entwined. Mind Guardians will watch over the Diver and their actions through the Cosmosphere. Depending on the Mind Guardian, they may attempt to interfere with the Diver's actions or they may aid the Diver. Mind Guardians are often based upon someone or something the Reyvateil sees as important to them, often someone or something they're dependent on. The Mind Guardian will often be portrayed in the way the Reyvateil perceives them. There are cases where Reyvateils cannot create a Mind Guardian. Reyvateils connected to the Song Server Ciel Dia are an example. These Reyvateils have several parts of their Cosmosphere missing, one of which is the Mind Guardian. This has made them prone to a disease known as CDD, which commonly occurs in Reyvateils connected to Ciel Dia. Diving Diving, in general, refers to a Reyvateil's partner entering the Reyvateil's Cosmosphere via a Dive Machine. This is however not the only form of Diving. Diving is often done in order to craft new Song Magic for the Reyvateil. The higher the level of the Dive, the stronger the Song Magic crafted will be. Levels must be systematically resolved by the Diver. The Diver will be presented with a problem in each level which must be resolved before a Paradigm Shift occurs. The higher the level, the greater the problem and the harder it will be to resolve. These problems will relate to problems within the Reyvateil's mind, often relating to their past. Occasionally a Diver's action inside the Cosmosphere won't be sufficient to achieve a Paradigm Shift; there are the occasions a Diver must take action outside of the Cosmosphere in the real world in order to achieve a Paradigm Shift. Reyvateils will often be reluctant to allow Diving due to the levels consisting of what they truly think. It is uncommon for anyone to Dive beyond level 3; those who do Dive beyond level 3 often end up hating each other. Changes that occur inside the Cosmosphere will effect the Reyvateil directly. The Reyvateil will discretely adopt some habits that were formed in the Cosmosphere or change their thinking dependant on what happened in the Cosmosphere. Dive Therapy The other form of Diving is Dive Therapy. Dive Therapy serves to main purposes: *Human Therapy *Treatment of CDD Dive Therapy requires a Reyvateil who has control over the first level of their Cosmosphere. It is possible, with extensive training, for a Reyvateil to have control over the first level of their Cosmosphere. Third Generation Reyvateils are however limited in the control they have. They can change the scenery and characters of their Cosmosphere and even force a Paradigm Shift on the first level, however that is about the limit of what they can do. Human Therapy generally allows the patient to relax and relieve their stress. This form of therapy is seen as common practice in Ciel Dor. Therapists specialising in Human Therapy can be found working independently near most Dive Shops around Ciel Dor. Treating CDD is very similar to Human Therapy. In order to treat CDD, the Therapist must stabilise the CDD patient's mind. The difficulty of this depends on the Reyvateil's temperament and the level of the CDD infection. The aim of the therapy is to make the patient calm. The Guardian Core have several Dive Therapists who specialise in treating CDD working under them. Dive Shops These are the only places where Dives can take place. A Dive Shop will typically have Dive Machines and a keeper. The keepers are generally members of the Teru Tribe and have good knowledge of how Diving works. They are strictly forbidden to view what happens in the Cosmosphere but will however watch the wave frequencies of both the Diver and the Reyvateil. If they become too similar, the keeper will abort the Dive and bring the Diver and Reyvateil back to consciousness. Dive Shops can be found in nearly every city in Ciel Dor. Types of Reyvateils There are three main types of Reyvateils. *Reyvateil Origin *Reyvateil β Type *Reyvateil Pureblooded β Type *Reyvateil Third Generation